Haus Martell
Haus Nymeros Martell von Sonnspeer (engl.: House Nymeros Martell of Sunspear) ist ein Hohes Haus der Sieben Königslande. Die Martells regieren als Fürsten die Region Dorne. Ihr Sitz Sonnspeer liegt im Südosten Dornes und ist an drei Seiten vom Sommermeer umgeben. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigt ihr Wappen eine rote Sonne, die von einem Speer durchbohrt wird. Sekundärquellen zufolge lautet das Motto des Hauses: Ungebeugt, Ungezähmt, Ungebrochen Geschichte Während der Invasion der Andalen ließ sich an der Ostküste zwischen dem Gebrochenen Arm und dem Grünblut ein andalischer Glücksritter namens Morgan Martell mit seiner Sippe auf Land nieder, das die Waters und die Austers als das ihre betrachteten. Er besiegte sie in der Schlacht, eroberte ihre Dörfer, brannte ihre Burgen nieder und herrschte bald über einen Küstenstreifen von zehn Wegstunden Breite und fünfzig Wegstunden Länge. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wuchs die Macht seiner Nachfahren allerdings nur langsam, denn damals wie heute war das Haus Martell für seine Umsicht bekannt. Ehe Nymeria eintraf, hätte kein Dornischer das Haus Martell zu den Großen ihres Reiches gezählt. Die Martells waren zwar an allen Grenzen von Königen umgeben, machten aber selbst nie Anstalten, diesen Titel zu beanspruchen. Einige Male beugten sie bereitwillig das Knie vor den Jordayn-Königen vom Fels, den frommen Allyrions von Göttergnad, den vielen Kleinkönigen vom Grünblut und den mächtigen Isenwalds von Isenwald. Als die Rhoynar von Streitkräften des Freistaats Valyria aus ihrem ursprünglichen Land auf Essos vertrieben wurden, flohen sie mit 10.000 Schiffen unter der Führung der Kriegerkönigin Nymeria. Sie setzten nach Dorne über und Nymeria heiratete einen der mächtigsten Männer aus Dorne: Lord Mors Martell. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie ganz Dorne erobern und seitdem regiert in Dorne das Haus Nymeros Martell, so der offizielle und vollständige Name des Hauses. Die Eroberung ist als Nymerias Krieg in die Geschichte eingegangen und einige Fehden rühren noch aus dieser Zeit: so besteht bspw. seit dieser Zeit ein uralter Streit zwischen Haus Vogler und Haus Isenwald, weil sich die Voglers auf die Seite der Martells stellten und nicht auf die der Isenwalds. thumb|400px|Fürstin Nymeria mit ihrem Gemahl Mors Martell im Thronsaal von Sonnspeer (von Karla Ortiz ©Random House) Der rhoynische Einfluss ist immer noch sehr stark in Dorne, so nennen sich die Herrscher dort bspw. eher "Fürst" als "König". Dem dornisch-rhoynischen Gesetz nach geht die Thronfolge an das älteste Kind über, egal welchen Geschlechts. Dorne ist das einzige der alten Königreiche, das nicht von Aegon dem Eroberer bezwungen werden konnte, da sich die Dornischen mit einem Guerillakrieg in der dornischen Wüste gegen die Eroberer erfolgreich zur Wehr setzten, die bei dieser Art von Krieg ihre Drachen nicht ausspielen konnten. Aegon entschied, dass eine Eroberung zu viele Opfer kosten würde und er ließ Dorne als einziger Region der alten Königreiche seine Souveränität. Einige Targaryen-Herrscher versuchten in der Folge, Dorne zu erobern, am berühmtesten wurde dabei das Scheitern des erst 14-jährigen Königs Daeron I. Targaryen im Jahr . Zwei Jahrzehnte nach Daeron wurde Dorne dann doch noch durch Heirat und auf friedlichem Weg an die Sieben Königslande angeschlossen, als Daeron II. Targaryen, der seit etwa mit der dornischen Prinzessin Myriah Martell verheiratet war, eine Heirat zwischen seiner Schwester Daenerys und Fürst Maron Martell arrangierte. Obwohl Daenerys eigentlich Daemon Schwarzfeuer liebte und diese Liebe auch erwidert wurde, setzt Daeron II. die Heirat mit Maron durch, denn für ihn war das Wohl des Reiches wichtiger als das Glück Zweier, auch wenn ihm beide teuer waren. Maron erbaute die Wassergärten für Daenerys und sie bevölkerte die Gärten als Erste mit Kindern, erst ihren eigenen, später dann auch mit anderen. Durch die Heirat zwischen Maron und Daenerys wurde Dorne zu einem Teil der Sieben Königslande. Seitdem regieren die Martells als Kronvasallen des Königs auf dem Eisernen Thron in Dorne als Lords von Sonnspeer und Fürsten von Dorne. Während Daerons II. Regierungszeit erhielt der Rote Bergfried eine markante dornische Einfärbung durch das Wirken Myriah Martells. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum einige der alteingesessenen Adelsfamilien unzufrieden wurden und sich in der so genannten Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion gegen die Targaryens erhoben, allen voran Daemon Schwarzfeuer. Umstritten ist, inwiefern die frühere Liebe zwischen Daenerys Targaryen und Daemon Schwarzfeuer Mitauslöser für die Erste Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion im Jahr knapp zehn Jahre nach Daenerys' Hochzeit mit Maron gewesen ist. Fürst Doran Martell erwähnt zwar, dass sich Daeron II. zum Wohl des Reiches über die Liebe der beiden hinwegsetzte und auf die Ehe bestanden habe, doch hatten sowohl Daenerys als auch Daemon in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Kinder mit ihren jeweiligen Ehepartnern gezeugt, was gegen die These sprechen würde, dass die einstige Liebe für die Rebellion eine Rolle gespielt hat. Ungefähr im Jahre ist Doran Martell der Kastellan von Sonnspeer, während seine Geschwister Oberyn Martell und Elia Martell durch Westeros reisen, um eine passende Eheverbindung zu finden. Die Dornischen blieben den Targaryens während Roberts Rebellion loyal, denn Elia Martell war mit Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen vermählt. Lewyn Martell kommandierte 10.000 Dornische in der Schlacht am Trident, in der Rhaegar und Lewyn erschlagen wurden. Nach der Auflösung der Belagerung von Sturmkap am Ende der Rebellion kommt es in Dorne zum so genannten Angriff auf den Turm der Freude, bei dem Eddard Stark und sechs treue Kampfgefährten drei Rittern der Königsgarde entgegentreten, die in Rhaegars Auftrag den Turm der Freude und die sich darin befindende Lyanna Stark bewachen sollen. Die Dornischen waren zornig wegen des Todes von Elia und ihren Kindern bei der Plünderung von Königsmund, aber Jon Arryn, die neue Hand des Königs von Robert Baratheon, konnte einen Frieden mit dem jetzigen Fürsten Doran Martell aushandeln. Vor seinem Tod schloss Ser Willem Darry allerdings noch ein geheimes Bündnis mit Dorne. Per Vertrag wurde festgelegt, dass Viserys Targaryen Arianne Martell heiraten soll, die Tochter und Erbin Fürst Dorans. Dafür soll Dorne den Targaryens dabei helfen, den Eisernen Thron zurück zu erobern. Unterzeichnet haben den Vertrag Willem, Dorans Bruder Oberyn Martell und als Zeuge der damalige Seeherr von Braavos. Die Situation in Dorne zu Beginn der Saga ist folgende: Doran Martell ist der aktuelle Herrscher, ein bedachter Mann, der unter einer schweren Gicht leidet. Er ist neun Jahre älter als Elia Martell, die mit dem Kronprinzen Rhaegar Targaryen verheiratet war und zehn Jahre älter als sein Bruder Oberyn Martell. Zwei weitere Brüder starben schon in ihrer Kindheit: Mors und Olyvar Martell. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Während des Kriegs der Fünf Könige geht Doran Martell auf ein Bündnisangebot Tyrion Lennisters ein und stimmt zu, Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon in Dorne aufzunehmen und sie mit seinem Sohn Trystan Martell zu vermählen, wenn sie 14 Jahre alt wird. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Als Teil der Abmachung zwischen Tyrion und Fürst Doran lässt Haus Martell Truppen an den Pässen zu den Dornischen Marschen aufmarschieren. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Fürst Doran nimmt die Einladung an, bei der Hochzeit von Joffrey Baratheon mit Margaery Tyrell teilzunehmen. 300 Hochzeitsgäste machen sich auf den Weg nach Königsmund. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Nach der Purpurnen Hochzeit und dem Tod von König Joffrey Baratheon fordert der des Mordes verdächtigte Tyrion Lennister ein Urteil durch Kampf. Oberyn Martell erklärt sich wie versprochen dazu bereit, für ihn zu kämpfen, um sich für Elias Tod an Ser Gregor Clegane zu rächen. In dem folgenden Kampf kann Oberyn Ser Gregor tatsächlich entwaffnen, wird dann aber doch noch von ihm getötet. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Ser Arys Eichenherz bringt Myrcella Baratheon aus Sonnspeer fort nach Bronnstein, wo sie sich mit Arianne Martell und vier Gefährten treffen. Arianne will Myrcella zur Königin krönen. Areo Hotah verfolgt sie und stellt sie am Grünblut. Arys wird getötet und Myrcella von Ser Gerold Dayn verwundet. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Später erklärt Doran Arianne seinen geheimen Plan: er hat all die Jahre immer wieder eine Heirat Ariannes mit älteren Männern ins Spiel gebracht, da er einerseits wusste, dass sie ablehnen würde, er sich aber andererseits nicht verdächtig verhält, denn insgeheim plante er eine Heirat Ariannes mit Viserys Targaryen. Da Viserys nun tot ist, wurde Quentyn Martell nach Essos geschickt, um Daenerys Targaryen zu suchen. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Als Quentyn Martell nach langer Odyssee endlich Meereen erreicht, übergibt er Daenerys Targaryen das Vertragspergament. Diese begreift sofort, dass Quentyn sich nun als Gemahl anbietet, um den Vertrag zu erfüllen, ist aber wenig angetan von dem jungen Prinzen. Außerdem soll am folgenden Tag ihre Heirat mit Hizdahr zo Loraq stattfinden. Nach der Landung der Goldenen Kompanie und der Einnahme vom Greifenhorst findet Jon Connington heraus, dass Dorne Heere am Knochenweg und am Fürstenpass hat aufstellen lassen. Er will sofort Nachricht nach Sonnspeer schicken, um von der Rückkehr von Elias Sohn zu berichten und hofft auf ein Bündnis mit Haus Martell. Haus Martell am Ende des 3. Jhs. *Doran Nymeros Martell, Lord von Sonnspeer, Fürst von Dorne, vermählt mit Mellario von Norvos **Prinzessin Arianne Martell, älteste Tochter und Erbin **Prinz {Quentyn Martell}, ältester Sohn **Prinz Trystan Martell, jüngerer Sohn *Prinzessin {Elia Martell}, vermählt mit Prinz {Rhaegar Targaryen} **Prinzessin {Rhaenys Targaryen}, Elias Tochter **Prinz {Aegon Targaryen}, Elias Sohn *Prinz {Oberyn Martell}, die "Rote Viper" **seine Bastardtöchter, genannt "die Sandschlangen" *von verschiedenen Frauen **Obara Sand **Nymeria Sand **Tyene Sand **Sarella Sand *von Ellaria Sand **Elia Sand **Obella Sand **Dorea Sand **Loreza Sand *Prinz {Lewyn Martell}, Onkel von Doran. Ein Ritter der Königsgarde von Aerys II. Targaryen Bedienstete & Anhang *Areo Hotah, Hauptmann der Garde *Maester Caleotte *Ser Manfrey Martell, Kastellan von Sonnspeer Historische Mitglieder *Morgan Martell, ein andalischer Abenteurer, Gründer des Hauses. *Fürst Mors Martell, zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin Nymeria erster Herrscher über ganz Dorne. **vier Töchter ***Fürst Mors II. Martell, Nymerias Enkel, Fürst von Dorne. ****die drei Roten Fürsten, Nachfolger von Mors II. *Fürstin Meria Martell, genannt "die gelbe Kröte von Dorne", Fürstin während der Eroberungskriege. **Fürst Nymor Martell, ihr Sohn und Erbe. ***Fürstin Deria Martell, seine Tochter und Erbin. *Fürst von Dorne, Herrscher zu Beginn der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. *seine Schwester *Fürst Morion Martell, Herrscher während der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. *Fürstin Mara Martell, Morions Nachfolgerin. *Fürst von Dorne, Herrscher zur Zeit des Großen Rats des Jahres **seine Tochter *Fürst Qoren Martell, Herrscher während der Herrschaft von Viserys I. Targaryen und Aegon II. Targaryen. **Fürstin Aliandra Martell, seine Tochter und Erbin. **Prinzessin Coryanne Martell **Prinz Qyl Martell *Fürst von Dorne, Herrscher während der Eroberung von Dorne. **Königin Myriah Martell, heiratete Daeron II. Targaryen. **Fürst Maron Martell, heiratete Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen und brachte Dorne ins Reich. Vasallen *Haus Allyrion *Haus Brunnen *Haus Dalt *Haus Damenhell *Haus Dayn von Sternfall **Haus Dayn von Hochklause *Haus Gargalen *Haus Isenwald **Haus Trinkwasser *Haus Jordayn *Haus Mannkraft *Haus Qorgyl *Haus Santagar *Haus Schwarzberg *Haus Toland *Haus Uller *Haus Vaith *Haus Vogler *Haus Wyl Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Martell Martell Kategorie:Haus Martell Martell